


Half Dressed (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Strip Tease, Stripping, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: I know there's no showers in snk cuz the technology wouldn't exist within the walls, or if they did it'd be by a real stroke of luck, but just go with it ok? This is nsfw but I wouldn't recommend jerking off to it since they never really do it lolBlurb for Eremin Week Day 4: Half Dressed! (Even though they end up naked later lol); takes place ummm some time before Trost idk lolEnjoy if you can! I don’t have time to really polish it but I’ll try to come back and re-edit some things throughout the day~





	

The cold water splashed over Eren's face with a glorious welcome. Shower day was a special occasion, the one day a month that the trainees were allowed to shower (as the water supply for such technology was limited at the time). Eren preferred to wait until the evening where no one else could see him as he'd revel in the feeling of the cool water over his filthy skin in the heavy lantern lights.

He stretched and raised his arms, muscles aching from all the hard work he'd been doing, and ran his hands over them, feeling the chill against his firm skin. He took his time lathering the soap over himself, hoping the water supply wouldn't run out before he finished, wishing it could smell as nice as the spicy soap Jean used. ' _Quite the waste on a horse face like him_ ', he thought.

Suddenly in the quiet of the night, he heard the door to the shower house open. Eren's shower stall was positioned just to the side, across from the passage to the hallway where people changed, and so he leaned over the brick divide to see who it was. To his comfort, it was just Armin.

Armin took a seat on the bench, still in his gear, clearly aching all over and dying to undress.

Eren smiled from the shower as Armin came well into view, by chance sitting in a spot so convenient for Eren to see him.

Armin looked up and Eren held his grin as a greeting to his friend but Armin didn't react as warmly as he normally did.

‘ _Odd_...’ he thought. _‘Is he mad at me? I don't think I've done anything to warrant a cold greeting like that... He's definitely seen me naked before too, multiple times, so surely he's not uncomfortable... Eh, maybe he's just tired.’_  He decided to conclude so he could continue his shower. He lathered his vague scentless soap in his hands and began scrubbing it through his dark hair. He glanced up again as Armin began to undress...

Armin stretched his arms, which ached even more than Eren's, and turned his back sharply to pop his aching spine.

Eren observed, unconsciously for the most part, slowing down his lather in the distraction.

Next, Armin hastily took off his boots, freeing his sore feet, raising them up on the bench to squeeze them, and his toes and his heels... He let out a gentle breath for the sensation and freed them from his gear belt's grasp, following it up with the removal of the tight protective bandages around them. Once completely free, Armin stretched out his leg, unaware of how beautiful it looked...

Eren stared on, not realizing he'd stopped lathering altogether.

Armin stood up and removed the belts, unbuckling the waist first and then the chest, lifting it up over his shoulders and his head. He stepped out of the loops over his legs and laid it to rest on the bench. Good riddance. He stretched his other leg, and raised his arms up once more, now that his shoulders were free, and held his hair back as he rolled his neck as well.

If Eren didn't know any better, he'd think Armin was putting on a show or something...

Armin began to unbutton his white shirt, one at a time, exposing his chest and stomach with flair as he pulled the tucked in fabric from his pants. He pulled it off of his arms, freeing his skin, and squeezed his arm muscles and aching joints. He stretched his right arm forward and pulled the upper arm to his neck with the other arm. He repeated this for his left, and relaxed his shoulders with a deep breath and a deep exhale.

Eren was now gripping the edge of the brick divide in his shower as he leaned over to observe, soap still in most of his hair minus the back where the water happened to splash. No thoughts in his mind besides marveling at how incredible Armin's warm stomach looked... scrawny, yes, but toned and firm... the image of a healthier Armin than he'd known before enlisting.

Indulgently, Armin began to unbutton his pants, unzipping them slowly.

Eren knocked his soap onto the floor as he twitched in anticipation.

Blushing, Armin began to pull his pants down.

As Eren pointlessly tried to stretch himself over the divide to see him even closer, he stepped on his soap and slipped, nearly falling to the ground. "WOAH!"

Armin looked up from what he was doing to find his friend. "Eren, are you alright?"

Eren smiled and tried to control his voice's cracking. "Ah-- I'm fine, yes! Just slipped."

"Do you need any help?"

"No no, I'm fine!" He lied, unable to get up as the heat from observing Armin rushed over his body.

Armin called his bluff and walked over in his half naked glory to help Eren stand. He stood in the empty shower stall beside him, leaned over and held out his hand.

Eren swallowed with difficulty, working very hard to not let Armin see his dick after watching that goddamn strip tease, and let Armin pull him up. "U-uh, thank you."

"No problem. Mind if I shower next to you?"

Eren tried so hard to repress it, but just hoped Armin wouldn't notice the blush flooding his cheeks. "Sure! Kn-knock yourself out!"

"Thanks. I feel uncomfortable showering with everyone else watching me. So I'd rather come here at night like this. But this time it'll be fun cuz I ran into you! Is the water really cold?"

"Not cold enough..."

Armin laughed at what he thought was a joke. "I'll be right back."

Eren watched as Armin went to retrieve his soap from his bag. He ran his hand through his hair realizing he forgot to rinse the soap out of it... He stepped back under the water to quickly wash it out before Armin realized he spent the last 5 minutes watching him instead of showering. ' _What the hell was that even about?_ ' He wondered. ' _I've seen him naked, I've even seen him naked **recently**! I saw him change his shirt just this morning, I've seen his dick and ass too! What the hell made this moment so distracting?... Was it the way he breathed and grabbed his muscles? He was so open just now... like he was laid out for me showing me what hard work he's been putting in... so... honest. Armin..._ '

Armin came walking back, carrying a towel over his crotch and stood in the stall beside Eren's. "Eren, I forgot to buy some new soap, I'm so sorry, but could I borrow yours?"

' _Damn._ ' He thought. ' _I missed watching him take his pants off._ ' "Uh sure! Sure, what's mine is yours, all yours!" He feigned a laugh and grinned awkwardly as he placed the wet and lathery soap bar on the divide between them.

Armin switched on his water. "Thank you." He smiled and took the wet soap in his hand, like it didn't phase him at all that Eren was just using it on his own body.

Eren blushed again watching Armin lather and run the soap over his arms, looking like some sort of god under a waterfall. ' _That soap could've been washing my ass and my dick right before you came in here._ ' He thought. ' _But you don't give a damn, do you?... God, I never realized how close we are... I mean I thought I knew, but..._ '

Armin washed his arms first, like Eren before him, somewhat dreading to wash his face and hair under the cold water. This gave him a chance to get used to the temperature before throwing his head under it. "Whoo." He laughed as he looked at Eren beside him, thankfully not noticing how awkward Eren looked since he had been staring. "Deep breath!" He joked and inhaled deeply before covering his eyes and letting the water run over his hair and face. He quickly came out from under it "Oh wow! It's f-frigid! I thought you said it was warm!"

Eren stammered. "Uh I-- I-- uhh..."

"Ah it's probably fine for you, you're big and strong and hot blooded." He laughed.

Eren blushed without holding back since the compliment took him so by surprise. "Sorry. It's not too cold for you is it?"

"No, no, it's fine, I can endure it."

Eren's eyes softened as he looked at his friend with such affection. "Alright."  

Armin lathered the soap in his hands, preparing to wash his hair. Since his hair was longer, he had to use extra without realizing it.

Eren still stood there just watching. ' _Damn, at this rate I'll never get clean... When's he gonna stop being so interesting tonight?... Has he always been this lovely and I just never noticed? I'd think I'd notice if something this beautiful were in my life all these years but... he doesn't look any different... Fuck, my dick's gonna go straight up if I don't stop thinking about this--_ '

Armin laid the soap back down, scrubbing his scalp and running the lather over his face. "Ready?"

' _Oh, god, why is he including me in his routine, what the fuck, Armin? Fuck--_ ' "Uhh-- ready!"

Armin inhaled, covered his eyes, and finally brought his head directly under the shower, cold water shocking his skin and running clean through his long blond hair.

Eren's eyes widened... Armin was so cute...

Armin quickly removed his hands from his eyes to scrub his fingers through his hair and rub his face for a few seconds before coming forward out of the spray. He exhaled loudly and shot his eyes open. "Ah! Wow that never gets any easier!" He laughed, holding himself for warmth.

' _I really hope that water isn't too cold for him..._ ' "You alright?"

"Yes, of course! Okay you go ahead and wash your next part and I'll wait."

Eren blushed. ' _Oh, fuck, did he just **directly** include me in his sexy shower foreplay? Have I been caught staring? Does he wanna watch me too?..._ ' "Ah- what?"

"We're sharing your soap?... So you should wash whatever's next on you while I wait is all..."

Eren felt so stupid but forced a smile. "Oh-hh right. Yes, right. Uhh give me a second..." Eren thought first and wondered what body part he should wash next... ' _Maybe Armin doesn't WANT to watch me... but maybe I can interest him too..._ ' He decided on washing his front.

Armin leaned against the divide looking ahead of himself, disinterested in Eren to allow him his privacy.

Eren held the soap under the water needlessly to wet it again as he stalled to figure out how to get Armin's attention. He tried a simple cough. "Ahem!" But Armin didn't turn around. ' _Damn. He must be day dreaming... What, Armin? What's gonna make you more interested in me than whatever fantasy is going on in your head..._ ' "Armin?"

Armin finally turned. "Hmm?"

"Do you think you could help me out with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, after I wash my front here," he gestured to his toned chest and freshly sculpted abdominal muscles trying to make sure they were presented thoroughly to Armin (his dick still safely hidden by the divide), "I could really use your help washing my back side... Would you mind?"

"Sure, just tell me when your done." He started to turn again but Eren's quick hand reached out to stop him.

"Ahh just- hang on a second, it won't take long!" He smiled, trying to sound casual but maybe failing... but that also might've been to his advantage.

"...Alright." Armin turned, finding the order strange but took it anyway.  

Eren smiled and stood with his body under the spray, letting the water run over his shoulders, chest, and stomach in what he hoped was a beautiful display. His half lidded eyes kept darting back at Armin's face to make sure he was still looking as he ran the soap across his body.

Armin watched as the white bar bounced over his firm chest. Eren's form was nothing he hadn't seen before though. He showed no reaction.

Eren was a tad disappointed but so long as he was still looking at him he could still work hard to turn him on. He ran the soap under his pectorals, the springy skin remaining firm as the soap pressed into it, and down the soap went to his abdominals. The thicker white lather of bubbles that got caught between the mounds of his skin seemed to make Armin's eyes widen. ' _Perfect._ ' The soap lathered all around and over his stomach. ' _You just keep on watching, Armin... I wish it was your hand doing this... Wait, what the hell am I thinking?... Okay, that's enough, I can't go erect in front of him..._ ' He let the water rinse the soap off. "See? Didnt take long. Okay, here." He handed Armin the soap.

"A-alright. Turn around."

Eren gladly did so, so excited that Armin was going to touch him, and relieved he'd be doing it from the back so his hard-on would be hidden from view should he get too hot over it.

Armin observed the tan backside displayed before him. Eren thought it was a pretty lovely body, himself, but Armin noted it was simply average... It was so beautiful to him, personally though... He looked closer and found that Eren's skin was chilled, covered in goose bumps from the cold water. He empathized for Eren's discomfort. ' _Aw, how long have you been in here?_ ' He felt rather guilty now for distracting him, it's just not often they get to be alone together anymore... He placed a warm hand on his back to feel it.

Eren, who kept waiting for a sensual soaping, found the feeling so curious... It was a caring touch, no soap, no indulgence, just a warm gentle hand feeling him. It actually felt really nice considering he'd been showering in this cold water for who knows how long now...

Armin brought the soap to Eren's shoulder and began from there. He circled it over his skin and drifted it over his nape and to his other shoulder. Following this he moved it down to his shoulder blades and so on until he lathered the small of Eren's back. He wondered if it ached from all the hard work he'd been doing. If it needed a massage or just to be warm again... "F-finished." He reported, holding out the soap in his hand.

Eren turned around with certain confusion. He could've sworn Armin was just flirting with him earlier, but that wasn't flirtatious at all... just really nice. He placed his hand over the soap in Armin's warm hand. "Want me to do yours too?"

Armin met his eyes with his. "I don't think you're gonna like what you see..."

"Nonsense..."

Armin shamefully turned around revealing his back up close to Eren. It was covered in bruises from all the harsh training on his little body.

Eren felt so awful... and deep down, relatable. Poor Armin wanted so badly to be of use to mankind, but ‘ _the body is weaker than the mind_ ’... Eren gently brought the soap to Armin's shoulder, and lathered him as gently as possible. "You've been working hard... You're amazing."

Armin, who'd been holding himself beside the cold water, blushed and dared to smile for Eren's words... The person who inspired him every single day said that he was amazing.

Eren finished and took Armin's hand to hold him steady. "Okay. Rinse."

Armin stepped under the shower and shivered for the cold. After a moment he stepped back out, let go of Eren's hands to wipe his eyes, and stood before him with the divide between them. He took Eren's hand back to feel his finger tips, trying to make sure he didn't get frost bite from prolonging the shower. They were very cold. He folded them in his hands to warm them and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Eren's chest.

Eren didn't know what to do in response to that... So he opted to just rest his head on Armin's, completely forgetting his previously frisky dick was exposed below.

"Please finish washing Eren, you can't be in here any longer. You'll freeze to death."

Eren nodded. That was enough flirting for one shower. He lathered his legs and feet and rinsed them off, his shiny ass now squeaky clean and laid the soap back on the divide for Armin.

While Armin washed up, Eren moved out to dry off in the changing hall and thought a lot about what just happened between the two of them tonight... he was still dripping wet even after a couple of minutes for moving so slow.

Armin finally followed in from behind, quickly drying himself off and slipping his clean underwear over his waist. Eren turned around, forgetting that he probably should mind Armin's nudity. "I always feel a lot better after a shower, don't you?"

Armin smiled at the bare assed Eren sitting on the bench a couple of meters down from him. "Yeah, I do."

Eren quickly pulled his clean underwear from his bag and slipped them on not noticing Armin approaching him from behind. He turned around to find him standing right there before him: Naked, save for his underwear and towel over his shoulders, wet, and ambitious. Before Eren could think to ask what he wanted, Armin let his head fall into his chest, arms holding him close. It was so warm. Eren returned the hug, waves of heat rushing over them as their normal body temperatures returned. Armin's hands brushed over Eren's back, feeling him, his muscles, his bones, his warmth... Eren noted in his touch that the flirtation had returned. ' _So it wasn't all in my head. You little shit. You **were**  flirting with me tonight. Well how about this, I'll just flirt right back._'

Armin inhaled and his eyes shot open at the feeling of Eren's careful hands trailing down his back and just over his ass... His eyes went half lidded and he raised an eyebrow. ' _So you noticed, huh?... And here I didn't think you'd care with a body like mine..._ ' He pulled Eren closer.

Eren let out a soft hum at the feeling of Armin's warm breath over his chilled bare back and tightened his hug.

They stood like this, just breathing and feeling for a few minutes when suddenly Armin let out a sharp gasp.

"What? What's wrong?!" Eren asked as he pulled away to see Armin's face.

Armin's eyes had gone their widest and his cheeks their reddest, glancing down below.

Eren followed his eyes to the boner he'd accidentally let form against Armin's thigh. His cheeks matched Armin's within a second. "I-- um--...."

Armin smiled. "Let's go warm up by the sauna." He suggested, referring to the medium sized room down the hall where a small fire pit of rocks rested for steaming the trainees after a cold shower. It was used more often before Wall Maria fell but now it was only used once a month on shower day if the tired trainees even thought or cared about using it.

Eren nodded and went back into the shower to fill a bucket of water while Armin grabbed a few of the lanterns to take into the room.

They set up the pit, shut the door, tossed on some water and sat together. Their hearts raced as their eyes met, holding each other to the sound of their heavy breathing.

"So... what should I do about it?"

"Hmm?" Eren answered, perplexed. "About what?"

"About this." Armin placed his gentle hand over Eren's firm crotch. It was going soft but with Armin being this close to Eren it'd already begun going to it's hardest again.

Eren looked deeply into those striking blue eyes and rested his forehead against his. "Whatever you want..."

Armin's hand slipped into the tented shorts and felt the object he'd dreamed about late at night when everyone else in the barracks slept... he slid the shorts down and watched it spring up just for him. "Don't worry. I'll warm you up..."

Eren brought a hand to Armin's cheek so he could look at his darling face framed by the wet blond hair he never cut. "You're the only one who can."

Within moments the little sauna and shower house echoed with the sounds of a half naked Eren's moaning.

And from then on, once a month, it would do so again...


End file.
